Fate
by adorablehazel
Summary: "Who are you?" she asked softly. He hugged her to his chest and whispered in her ears, "Your shield."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Card captor Sakura.

Hope you all will like it.

%^&*#$

Chapter – 1

It was a pleasant morning. The sun was rising and birds were chirping, everyone going around their usual routine. The town of Tomoedo was refreshing and quiet unlike the busy life of the city.

Somewhere in the town, a lazy figure could be seen wriggling her way under the covers for more warmth. She just couldn't get enough of her bed or to be more precise, her sleep. The door to her room opened without making any sound and in stepped three figures, a woman and two men. They tiptoed their way towards her and yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SWEETHEART".

They expected her to wake up and be surprised but they themselves got dumbfounded as she merely turned around and slept in. The younger man, her older brother snickered at her, shook his head before making his way towards her bed. He stood there for a minute contemplating something in his mind before shouting, "Wake up, Monster or you are gonna be late for school."

Suddenly the figure stood up from the bed rushing over to the bathroom yelling, "I AM GONNA BE LATE." As she entered the bathroom, she stopped, turned, glared hard at her brother and said, "I don't have school today. It's Sunday."

She stopped glaring as she saw her mom and dad were also present in her room, she tilted her head to the side, confusion written all over her face as she asked, "What are you all doing here?"

Mr. and Mrs. Kinomoto just laughed awkwardly and said, "Happy birthday honey" as they presented her gifts. Her eyes widened then she smiled gleefully before jumping on her parents, "Thank you mom and dad."

She turned to her brother as he wished, "Happy birthday, Twerp. One more year gone by and the beast's power increases wrecking more havoc in this peaceful household. I can only pray." His teasing got his foot stomped by his baby sister. He hopped out of his sister's room as their parents ushered Sakura to get dressed and come downstairs. She agreed and went in the bathroom.

After half an hour, she came down the stairs wearing a lovely white sundress that reached just above her knees. She let loose her auburn hair, tying the bangs to the side with a cherry blossom pin. She didn't require any make up as she was beautiful naturally. "You look beautiful, darling" her mother complimented her.

They walked towards the dining table, a cake rested upon it with the words, "Happy Birthday, Princess" carved with the icing. She embraced her mum and dad, thanking them. She sliced the cake after blowing the candles. It was her favourite strawberry cake.

Touya stood from his seat, went towards Sakura and handed her the present he got especially for her. She opened it and found a beautiful bracelet lying inside a wooden carved box. She took it out of the box and examined it. The bracelet was simple, pure silver with a big heart hanging through its end. Its surface was as smooth as a marble. She was awestruck as she quickly tied it around her wrist. She hugged her brother tightly who in return clasped his hands around her equally tight.

He let her go saying, "Aww my baby monster". Her eyes flared as she kicked his shin, yelling, "I am not a monster." She huffed at her brother, a secret smile playing on her lips as she thought, '_I could ask for nothing else_.'

She gulped her breakfast and went out of the house to meet with her best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji. They were friends since the day they were born and are practically inseparable. They go to high school together. Tomoyo has long raven hair that reaches her waist with amethyst eyes and is a fashion freak. She love making dresses for Sakura and playing doll up with her.

The day went on and nothing seemed out of ordinary. That evening, the Kinomoto family along with Tomoyo and Yukito, Touya's best friend went out for dinner. They cracked jokes, laughed and snapped pictures. It was a happy family moment.

On the way back to home, Fujitaka was driving; Nadeshiko took the passenger's seat as all the four kids sat on the back seat. Tomoyo and Sakura were busy looking at the photos and giggling as Touya and Yukito sat silently beside them.

Suddenly a car came out of nowhere and smashed into them. Everything was so sudden that no one had the time to even blink their eye; they skidded and crashed on the side of the road. Fujitaka got knocked out by the wheel, a trail of blood flowing down his cheek; all the four kids were out with several scratches and minor injuries. The one who suffered major damage was Nadeshiko as the glass window of her side shattered penetrating her skin. Her dress was covered with her own blood.

Touya slowly gained conscious as he examined his surroundings. He tried to move but a sharp pain shot through his left hand making him wince and shut his eyes. He cursed under his breath as he shook others to wake up. Yukito was the next to regain his senses. He surveyed the damage and called an ambulance. He tried to open the door with a little help from Touya. Finally the door swung open and he stepped out, helping Touya out as well.

The door to Sakura's side was trapped by the wall so was Nadeshiko's door. They shook Tomoyo awoke and brought her out. Sakura didn't regain her conscious so they had to drag her out of the car. They opened Fujitaka's door and was about to take him out when the ambulance came into the view.

They quickly took matter into their hands and brought all the six victims to the hospital. Nadeshiko and Fujitaka were rushed to the E.R immediately. The other's wounds were treated by other doctors. Yukito and Tomoyo weren't injured severely as they were in the middle of the backseat. Touya got a broken left arm and a few scratches. Sakura got a few scratches too and a swollen bump on her head, the reason on being knocked out for such long time.

Fujitaka's wound was treated and he was shifted to another room as Nadeshiko was taken to the O.R. She suffered major damage as the glass pierced a blood vessel making her lose blood at an alarming speed. Her brain was enduring the damage from crashing into the shattered glass window.

Sakura and her dad woke up and with a little difficulty, stood outside the OR. Sonomi Daidouji, Tomoyo's mother, came as soon as she heard of the mishap. They all were sitting outside the OR waiting for doctors to update them on their beloved's condition. Finally, after what seemed like hours, a doctor emerged from the room with a grave look. All of them pounced on him asking questions.

He calmly said, "We operated on her but she lost a lot of blood. We are keeping her under observation. If she doesn't wake up in the next 24 hours, then... just pray that she makes it out of it." He patted Fujitaka's shoulder and went away.

Everyone stood still as if their limbs lost their functioning. They were too shocked to form even a coherent sentence. Sakura went inside the room and sat beside her mother. She held her mother's fragile hands which were connected to the IV's. She couldn't stop the tears flowing from her eyes as she brought their connected hands to her cheek and rested there.

"Wake up, mama. You are strong. You can fight this..." she stopped talking when she felt a hand resting on her shoulders. She turned her head and saw her brother looking at her tear stricken face. Behind them stood their father with a gloomy look on his usually smiling face. The siblings went out to give their parents privacy. Fujitaka sat on the chair which was occupied by their daughter not more than a few minutes ago.

He kissed her forehead and sat there, waiting for the love of his life to open her eyes. Hours passed, Tomoyo, Yukito and Sonomi refused to go home. They were all waiting, praying for a miracle to happen. It was eerily quiet as if something bad was gonna happen.

In the late night or as one can say, early morning, Nadeshiko started hyperventilating; Fujitaka called in the doctors as he was forced out. All the doctors were rushing as they shouted commands at each other. In all the mess, a doctor could be heard yelling, "She is crashing." Then there were voices saying, "3...2...1...charge"

As everything went quiet, a doctor emerged and said, "We are sorry. We couldn't save her." All of them were rooted to the ground, trying to process the given information. Silent tears flowed down their eyes. Sakura shook her head, denied the death of her mother. When her brother hugged her, she struggled to break out of his clasp. She failed and felt limp in his arms as she screamed, clutching his front shirt, unconsciously unleashing her aura strongly.

Her aura travelled to far ends attracting much attention by various people.

"That was a very powerful aura." A Blue haired boy by the name, Eriol Hirigizawa, said to his companion who stopped his attack in mid air and nodded.

"I wonder who it belongs to. It holds such agony." Whispered a brown haired lad with piercing amber eyes, who goes by the name of Li Xiao Lang.

"Whoever it belongs to, we have to find it out soon. The power with which it was unleashed must have attracted many unwanted attention. The owner might not even realize what just happened." Adviced Eriol. Before they could discuss any further, they were called in by Syaoran's mother, Li Yelan.

"You might have noticed the flow of the power. It came from the town of Tomoedo. She needs you now, my son." Said Yelan in her all powerful voice.

"It's her?" was the shocked reply of Syaoran. Yelan merely nodded her head with a grim look. He wanted to ask what happened but then nodded and left for his room. Once in the solitude of his room, he showered and changed. So many thoughts were running through his head but the one that stood out was, "Why did his cherry blossom held such agony?"

Instead was wasting any more time in these thoughts, he snapped his fingers and teleported himself to where his heart led him. He found himself in a garden. It was the hospital's backyard, pretty much isolated considering the hour.

He looked around and finally found the auburn haired girl sitting alone on the bench, hugging her knees to the chest and crying softly. He approached her and sat beside her. She didn't acknowledge his presence and continued sobbing.

He frowned and brought forward his handkerchief to her face. She looked up and saw beautiful concerned amber eyes staring back at her. She took the handkerchief and wiped the tears, whispering a small 'thank you.'

"What's wrong?" he couldn't help but ask.

"My mother's gone." Was the chocked answer she managed with the flowing tears.

"Who are you?" she asked softly.

He hugged her to his chest and whispered in her ears, "Your shield, Li Syaoran."

He sat there for who know how long, holding her tight in his embrace, letting her cry on his shoulders.

%^*&#$

Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Card captor Sakura.

Hope you all will like it.

%^&*#$

Chapter – 2

Two silhouettes could be seen sleeping peacefully on a bench in the backyard of the hospital. The girl was leaning on the boy's chest, wrapped tightly in his arms whereas the boy held a content expression on his face.

Syaoran's eyes shot open as footsteps could be heard reaching them. He alerted his senses but calmed down when he felt no danger and shook Sakura awake. Her eyes were red and puffy, a clear sign that she had been crying. She looked up, found beautiful concerned amber eyes looking at her.

They blushed, letting go of each other and looked at the ground. Neither knew what to say but the silence was broken when Syaoran whispered, "I have to go now."

She looked at him with widened eyes, opened her mouth but closed it just as soon. She looked down again as he waited for her to gather her thoughts. Finally she asked, "Why?"

"Your family needs you." Was his soft reply as he stood up to leave, the footsteps nearing them.

She held his hand, softly halting his steps. He turned to look at her as she asked, "Will we meet again?"

"Whenever you want, Princess." Said the amber haired guy with a smile playing on his lips.

Sakura stood up still holding his hand, gave a small smile and asked, "Whenever I want?"

Syaoran nodded his head, stepped forward and whispered in her ears, "Yes. Just let me know whenever you want me beside you."

Sakura tilted her head in confusion and whispered in his ears, "How can I let you know, I don't have your contact number."

Syaoran chuckled and said, "Your heart knows the answer to that question. Your brother is arriving and I am sure I don't want to be his next punching bag. Till next time, Princess. Take care." He kissed her forehead, stepped back and disappeared in thin air leaving Sakura startled.

She gasped but soon recovered as her brother approached her. He looked at her tear stricken face and brought her in his arms. She clasped her hands at his waist and leaned on him, closing her eyes. They stood there for a minute before Sakura asked, "How is dad taking the news?"

Touya hugged her closer, trying to hide his own pain and said in a raw voice, "He is coping. We should go."

He let her go and the pair of siblings went inside the hospital, meeting up with their friends who stood with them all along.

As soon as Sakura was in the sight, Tomoyo rushed to her, worry clearly evident on her face. Sonomi also came to Sakura's side and brought her in a soothing embrace. She looked at her surroundings as if searching for someone, Yukito noticed that and whispered, "He is in Aunt Nadeshiko's room."

Sakura nodded, went towards the room but hesitated to click open the door knob. A minute later, she found big hand covering her small hand on the door knob. She looked up and saw Touya gazing at her. He clicked open the door and ushered her in.

She went in and saw her father sitting on the chair beside the bed, holding her mother's hand. She took small steps towards Fujitaka and tapped him on the shoulder. He glanced at her with a face deprived of any emotion. Tears flowed from her eyes looking at her father like that.

She hugged him and cried on his chest as Fujitaka caressed and patted her head. After a few minutes, she looked up at him and said in a low voice, "We are here, Dad."

Fujitaka's eyes widened hearing his daughter's words and gave her a small smile. He hugged her back and nodded. Touya came in, gave a small smile at the scene in front of him.

It was Nadeshiko's funeral, many people showed up and shared their sorrow but none could match the grief felt by them. After everyone left, Sakura also left for the Penguin Park, a place that holds a lot of memories of her and her family and of her mother. She sat on a bench, reminiscing all the memories and thinking of Syaoran.

She didn't know why she thought of him but she wanted to talk to him again and frowned at not knowing how to contact him. She looked at the ground, lost in her thoughts that she failed to notice a pair of amber eyes gazing at her form with amusement dancing in them.

He approached her, brought a red rose in front of her face. She gasped at the flower and looked at its holder. Her eyes widened as she found a familiar face smiling at her. She smiled, took the flower and whispered a small thank you.

He sat beside her on the bench as she still gaped at him. He raised a brow at her as she looked at him in confusion. Before he could deliver a word, she said, "You know, I was just thinking about you. I wanted to talk to you but I didn't know how to contact you and you were just here. What a coincidence."

Syaoran chuckled at her innocence and said, "Well, It wasn't a coincidence. You called me that was the reason why I am here."

She frowned and said, "How can I call you when I don't have your number?"

He chuckled again making Sakura glare at him and said, "You don't need my number to call me. You were thinking of me and wanted me here, which was a call enough to bring me here."

"So, basically, you are saying that I can call you where ever I am just by thinking of you and wanting you to be there" concluded Sakura and looked at the amber haired lad for confirmation.

When he nodded at her query, she looked at him straight in the eye and asked, "What are you?"

"Eh..." was the only word that escaped a surprised Syaoran's mouth. She waited for him to continue as he composed himself and said, "I am a human being, just like you and everyone else."

Sakura nodded her head then asked, "Do you have magic?"

"Yes" said Syaoran not knowing where this conversation was going.

"How?" asked Sakura.

"Well, I was born with it." Replied Syaoran

She kept her finger at her chin and asked, "Where is your wand?"

"Wand?" asked Syaoran as Sakura replied, "Yeah. Wand, a long, thin stick or rod to cast spells or do any magic. You know that Harry Potter type."

He chuckled and said, "I know the meaning of wand, Sakura but I don't need any wand. This is not some made up story by a person, it's the reality. We don't need wands or any abracadabra's to do magic."

Sakura was amazed and asked, "Then how do you do it, I mean cast spells and all that."

Syaoran smiled and said, "We have magic running in our blood. We just need to think about it to get it done."

"Wow, is there a school to teach you about it?" enquired Sakura.

"No. I was trained by my family" said Syaoran quietly.

Sakura nodded and slumped a little on the bench but shot straight as another question popped in her head, "Why are you telling me all this? Aren't there any rules for you that you must not speak a word about it to the strangers or you shall be deprived of the magic or any other similar punishments?"

He laughed at her question and said, "Well, they can't deprive anyone of their magic as it is born with them. It is part of us. And as for your first question, I am not breaking any rule by telling you all this as you, yourself, are born with magic."

As he finished, it was Sakura's turn to be surprised. She said, "Eh... don't kid around."

Syaoran shook his head and said, "I am not kidding, Sakura. You have magic running in you. It's in the very core of your soul. You can deny all you want but the fact won't change."

Sakura was confused and asked, "Why don't I know about it? I haven't had any magical incident before in my life, then how can you say that I have magic?"

"Magic many times is controlled by emotions. Sometimes, they could stay hidden for the whole life. I know about your magic because at the time of your mother's death, you were emotionally much affected and you unconsciously released your aura."

"Aura?" asked Sakura.

"Aura is the essence surrounding the body of a living creature. With the help of aura, one can tell what kind of a person you are. The entire magic user's have different colour of aura's. Yours is pink, mine is green." Explained Syaoran.

Sakura nodded, grasping all the details and thinking it all over. She then asked, "How can I learn about magic?"

"I am here to teach you, if you don't mind." Said Syaoran

"I would be glad to learn from you." Said Sakura, excitement shown in her eyes and continued, "What will you teach me, Syaoran?"

"You will have to wait for that" said Syaoran with a smirk.

Sakura was very excited and asked chirpily, "When do we start?"

"Let's start from tomorrow, if you don't have a problem." Said Sayoran.

"I don't have any problem." Said Sakura.

"Well then, I will meet you tomorrow morning at four at your place." With that said, he kissed her forehead and continued, "I have to go, now. My sister's are calling for me. Take care, Princess"

Before Sakura could utter a word, he disappeared in thin air. Sakura didn't mind him leaving but was worried on how she is gonna tell this to her family. Her father wouldn't be a problem but Touya was a whole another case.

She went home thinking about it and that was all she thought about till the time she went to bed. At last, she decided to sleep it off and let things happen.

Meanwhile, Syaoran was furiously yelling at his sister's for tempering with his meeting with the cherry blossom. His sister's weren't affected in the least bit. They merely giggled and chorused, "Our little brother is in love."

Syaoran denied and glared but nothing gets through his sister's head. He sighed, shook his head and went in his room, leaving the giggling girls alone. He met his mother and informed her of the new plans he made with Sakura to which she gladly agreed.

That night, he was restless with the thoughts of his cherry blossom clouding his mind and heart. He couldn't for tomorrow to start as he sighed again, smiled and called it a day.

#$*&%^

Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Card captor Sakura.

Thank you so much for all the reviews and I am so sorry for the delay in the update but I have been busy. Hope you guys don't mind a bit of tardiness on my part and enjoy the following chap.

%^&*#$

Chapter – 3

Sakura was sleeping peacefully when a tap on the window could be heard. She merely turned around giving the intruder a full view of her face. The amber haired intruder's lips curled up, amusement dancing in his eyes. Another tap could be heard, a little louder than before. The brunette didn't wake up instead snuggled deeper into the comforts of her warm bed.

The amber haired intruder sighed, shook his head before casting a spell on the window lock, making it open with a click. He jumped inside the room without making any sound and stood beside the bed.

He gently shook her shoulder while calling her name but she didn't budge. He shook her harder but the result was same. He, then, stood straight, eyes gleaming mischievously as he casted a spell around the room and a bucket of cold water was dumped on the unsuspecting brunette.

A loud shriek of 'hoe' could be heard as the beautiful emerald eyes opened revealing annoyance and irritation. She looked around the room to find the culprit and was surprised to find Syaoran standing there, in her room, with a playful grin on his lips.

She looked dumbfounded and when her brain finally started functioning, she rushed to his side asking in a barely above whisper, "What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

Before he could reply, she stiffened and brought her hands to her mouth in panic and said, "Hoe, I shrieked... just now... in a loud voice which means I must have woke dad and Touya."

He watched her in amusement as she glanced at the clock which read fifteen minutes past four in the morning and panicked. She suddenly stopped, looked at the door and asked, "Why aren't they here yet? I don't even hear their footsteps?"

He chuckled, bringing her attention to him and said, "If you would let me speak, then I shall tell you, Princess."

She nodded her head as he sat her on her bed. He crouched down to meet her eye level and said, "Let's start with your first question, I am here because we were supposed to start your training from today."

He chuckled as realization crossed her features and she gave him a sheepish grin, silently asking for forgiveness. He shrugged in return and said, "As for your second question, I got in through window."

She nodded and after a minute, asked, "But how did you get in, I remembered locking the window last night?"

He grinned devilishly as he snapped his fingers making the window open and close, on its own. Sakura was flabbergasted as she saw him perform magic.

He then answered her third question which was directed more to her, "Your father and brother aren't here because they didn't wake up. To make it short, I put a sound barrier around this room so that your scream doesn't get out of these walls."

She was amazed at his thoughtfulness and smiled gleefully before yelling, "Wow, You are amazing. You got to teach me all of these."

He nodded and said, "Keep your voice low or you might wake them up."

Her eyes widened as she asked, "Didn't you say just now that you put sound barrier in this room?"

He shrugged as he stood up and said, "I removed it after you woke up."

"Hoe, did I wake them up?" asked Sakura in horror. He smiled mischievously at her and turned his back on her after saying, "Just kidding."

She calmed down after knowing that she didn't wake her dad and brother and glared at the amber haired guy as she stood and playfully slapped his shoulder. He feigned pain and looked at her. She shrugged moving towards the bathroom to get ready, turned around sharply and asked, "Hey, you dumped a bucket of cold water on me, right?"

He nodded uncertain of why she was asking him such a question. She went towards the bed and touched the sheets, turned around and asked, "Then why is my bed still dry?"

He laughed softly as he said one word, "Magic"

She nodded while muttering under her breath, '_Shouldn't have asked'_, shrugged and asked, "Where are we going to practice?"

His eyes turned serious as he said, "We will be training at my training place. I will teleport both of us there." He saw a look of uncertainty cross her features and said, "My place isn't here; I live in another realm, a magical realm."

She agreed and didn't ask any more questions. After she showered and got ready, he teleported both of them to his place. It was a big house, no scratch that, it was a mansion. She was amazed just by the looks of it.

He teleported them into the Li gardens from where one can have a beautiful view of the mansion. The garden was well maintained, trees and bushes all around the place. A variety of flowers could be seen blooming in the garden, it was so peaceful, calm and refreshing in the Li gardens that Sakura was having a hard time moving her feet away from the garden.

He chuckled, wrapped her arms around her shoulder and said, "You can come back here later, Princess." She nodded and followed him inside the house. As they went further in, she found herself being amazed at the intricate designs on the wall and the door that hid the training place of Syaoran.

She expected the room to be big and containing all types of swords and weapons but was met with a plain old normal size room. She looked at Syaoran as he went inside and followed him quietly.

"So, what are we gonna do?" asked Sakura timidly, not sure of what they are gonna be doing or to be more precise, what he is gonna teach her.

He gave her a small smile and said, "We are gonna start from the basics, very simple magic. I am also gonna teach you a few hand to hand combat techniques."

She nodded as he stood in front of her, palm stretched out, facing upwards and as she looked at him questioningly, a flame erupted on his palm.

"Hoe" shrieked Sakura and took a back step being caught totally off guard. As soon as the flames came, they were gone in an instant. He closed his palm and brought to his side as he said, "You are gonna learn to control firey today."

"Hoe, Syaoran... umm... you said that we are gonna start with something simple." Asked Sakura.

"Hmm... you are right. Fine, let's start with windy." Said Syaoran as a breeze of wind blew Sakura's hair.

She sighed and nodded. He smiled and said, "You have to concentrate on your powers and when you can feel it, release them."

She nodded, closed her eyes and concentrated hard. After a few minutes, she opened her eyes in vain.

"Try again, Princess." Encouraged Syaoran.

She agreed and focused on her powers. She tried again and again but the result was same. She was getting tired but was determined to learn it and Syaoran was being very patient with her, encouraging her with words and soothing her with his smile.

She took a deep breath and once again closed her eyes. She started concentrating on her powers when she felt a hand holding her by her waist. She could feel herself being pulled in an embrace as a warm breathe made its way to her ear.

Syaoran whispered in her ear, "Relax, let go of the nervousness." Sakura smiled, nodded and let herself free. They stood in that position for a minute as Sakura gathered all her concentration and yelled, "Release, Windy"

Suddenly a strong gust of wind blasted all across the room and died after a minute. Sakura would have slumped to the ground, if not for Syaoran who held her close to his chest. She turned around, smiled cheerfully and said, "I did it."

He gave her a soft smile and said, "Yeah, you did it."

Before anyone could say another word, the door swung open and in entered a ruby eyed girl with black hair, tied in plaits, smiling mischievously as she glanced from Sakura to Syaoran.

"Wow that was amazing. Sakura, right?" asked the girl, walking towards the duo, as the emerald eyed beauty nodded and the amber haired lad growled under his breath.

"What do you want now, Meiling?" asked Syaoran irritated as the said girl smiled naughtily before saying, "Oh Syao, I am here only to greet her and make friends with her."

He snorted and asked, "Stop your innocent act, Mei. Cough it up now."

She laughed and asked, "Well, Aren't you guys cozy, in each other's arms?"

They both blushed deep red and stepped away from each other. Meiling laughed once again at their reaction and started moving towards the door. Before leaving, she turned around and said, "You better drop her at her place, they are on the move."

Syaoran nodded as Sakura asked, "Who are they?"

He frowned and said, "They are my sisters and believe me, you are better off not knowing them."

She giggled and asked, "Are they that bad?"

"No. They are simply the worst. They are obsessed with anything cute and they absolutely love playing matchmakers. They are the worst troublemakers, you will ever find in any world."

She giggled once again and said, "So, Lets hurry. Shall we?"

"As you say, Princess." Said Syaoran as he teleported them back to her room. He closed his big hand on her small hand and when he opened it, there were small shiny particles in her hand which later converted itself into a white rose with pink edges.

She gasped and smiled, thanking him as he bid her farewell and she slumped on her bed with a happy sigh, a flower clasped tightly in her palm.

%&*#$^

Please Read and Review.


End file.
